


You Can't Disguise

by Harpokrates



Series: Little Lies [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpokrates/pseuds/Harpokrates
Summary: After her narrow rescue from the clutches of the Empire, Princess Leia Organa gets answers from her mysterious savior: Obi-wan Kenobi.
Series: Little Lies [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596328
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	You Can't Disguise

Leia slumped heavily into the booth-style seat in the Millennium Falcon's galley. She was cold, but it was a chill beyond simple temperature.

"Here." 

She looked up. Obi-Wan Kenobi smiled gently down at her, holding out a blanket.

"Thanks." She took it and wrapped it around her shoulders, then scooted over so Mr. Kenobi could sit.

"How are you?" Mr. Kenobi narrowed his eyes, then gently tilted her chin up. "That doesn't look pleasant."

She'd bitten clean through her lower lip during interrogation by the mind probe. "No."

"I have some bacta-gel." Mr. Kenobi produced a tube from the recesses of his robe and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She didn't open it. "Mr. Kenobi… Alderaan is…"

"I know." He said quietly. "I felt it. A disturbance in the Force."

"I felt it too. I thought I was imagining it, but I heard something." She pressed a hand to her chest, "It was like I could hear everyone, every living thing on the planet, screaming, and then," she clenched her fist, "nothing."

Leia laughed, pressing her hand against her forehead. "I'm going crazy, aren't I?"

"Perhaps," Mr. Kenobi's eyes twinkled, "but not because of that. Please, call me Obi-wan."

Leia forced a polite smile and shook his hand. His hand was warm. She bit back the emotion, and clenched her jaw until her face stopped twisting.

"I can't believe they're gone." She managed.

Obi-Wan waffled for a moment, before patting her shoulder Leia let herself be weak for a few moments, then cleared her throat.

She gathered herself with an exhale. "How long until we reach the Yavin system?"

"I believe Chewbacca said it would be a few more hours." Obi-wan shifted forwards. "Princess Organa, may I be forward?"

"Certainly. And call me Leia."

"What do you know about the Jedi?"

Leia wrinkled her brow. "They were diplomats and generals during the Clone Wars, and then they betrayed the Republic, which caused the transition into the Empire. My father said you were one, a long time ago. You fought that man—Lord Vader, with a laser sword."

Obi-wan smiled wanly. "Yes, a lightsaber. An elegant weapon, don't you think?"

"I—"

"You can't hit something from across a shuttle bay with a lightsaber." Han Solo ducked into the room. "We took some damage from those TIE fighters. Chewie and I are gonna be in the engine room." He pointed a finger at them. "Don't touch anything."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Obi-wan's eyes twinkled. "I hate flying."

"If I look at this rust heap the wrong way it'll fall apart." Leia said flatly, crossing her arms.

"Look, sister, this rust heap got you out of that space station."

"Can it get us out of hyperspace?"

"Yeah," Solo leaned his head, "and it can—"

Chewbacca roared. It sounded muffled and echoing. He must have already been in the engine room.

"Yeah yeah!" Solo shouted. "I'm coming, you fuzzball! Don't touch anything."

Leia watched him leave. "Where'd you find him?"

"Here and there." Obi-wan slowly stood up. Her father talked about him like he was some magnificent warrior, but Obi-wan Kenobi seemed to be a fragile old man. Well, Leia had only seen the tail end of his duel with Vader. They came clashing down the hallway, and then Obi-wan took the better part of valor and ran back to the Millennium Falcon. Perhaps his appearance belied his ability.

He removed a small tube from his belt and held it out. With a flash of light, it ignited. It burned in the air, emitting a low hum as Obi-wan moved it. 

He held it in both hands, beside his face, then closed his eyes and fell into a series of forms, gliding like he was dancing. The lightsaber sliced through the air in arcs of blazing blue. He finished where he started, ending this time with the lightsaber pointed down. He shut it off.

"Would you like to try?" Obi-wan held out the lightsaber to Leia.

"What?" Leia blinked in confusion.

Obi-wan sighed, emotions flashing across his face. Somehow, Leia could tell he was deeply sorrowful, under his indecision. He sat down next to her.

"Leia. I knew your father. Ah, not Bail, although I knew him too. I knew your biological father. He was my student."

"You mean, as a Jedi?" Leia asked quietly. "I was informed that I was a haven surrender."

"Yes. Your father was my padawan learner. Bail and I decided that you should not be told the truth of your birth. You see, your father was killed by Darth Vader. We felt you were in danger if your origins were ever discovered."

"I understand." Leia rose and crossed her arms over her chest, pacing across the room. "Give me a moment."

"It's a lot to take in."

Leia's face twisted. "How funny. First Vader kills my biological father, and then Tarkin kills my real one. I don't suppose I have any other fathers? There are more Imperial officers out there. Perhaps Grand Admiral Thrawn can kill my grandfather."

"Leia," Obi-wan said gently, coming up to put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine. You were saying?"

Obi-wan frowned, but continued. "Do you know what the Force is?"

"Like physics?"

"Not quite. The Force is what binds the universe together. It surrounds us, and certain people can control it."

"People like Jedi. Like you."

"And you." Obi-wan nodded. "Have you ever known something was going to happen before it did? Or felt something you shouldn't have felt?"

"Like someone else's emotions?"

"Ah," Obi-wan chuckled ruefully, "I suppose I am too obvious. I apologize. Living alone has made me lazy. But yes, that is the Force. You are attuned to it, like your father. I would like to teach you to use this power, and to use a lightsaber. It is your father's legacy."

"My father's legacy was to the Alliance." Leia curled her hand into a fist, eyes fixed on her palm. "Tell me about my biological father. What was he like? What was his name?"

"Hm?" Obi-wan sat down. "Well, he was headstrong and stubborn. One of the finest pilots I've ever known. He was like my brother. For your protection, I cannot tell you his name."

Leia frowned. "And my mother? Did you know her?"

Obi-wan looked down. "Yes. Yes, I did. She was brave, and resolute. I see her in you."

"What happened to her?" 

"Vader… Vader killed her, as well."

"You won't tell me her name either?"

Obi-wan shook his head. "She has other living relatives. To reveal her identity now could put them in danger."

Leia sighed, staring at the duraplast bulkheads like they would spell out an answer for her.

"This power—the Force, what can it do?"

"Oh, many things." Obi-wan held his hand out, and his lightsaber floated off the table and into his fingertips. "It can heal, as well as hurt."

"So you enjoy being mysterious?"

"Only sometimes." Obi-wan hid a smile behind his sleeve.

Leia snorted, then turned back to him. "Alright. Teach me. Teach me the ways of the Jedi, but," she held her finger up, "I want your help with the Alliance. You were a talented general. We could use the assistance."

Obi-wan nodded slowly. "Here," he held his lightsaber out to her.

Leia took it. It was heavier than it looked. She held her thumb over the switch, hesitant, then flicked it on. 

It erupted to life with a distinctive click-hiss. The lightsaber was hotter than she expected, although captured plasma couldn't have been anything else. She gave it an experimental swing, like she was twelve again, and playing with the honor guard's cutlasses. Leia smiled to herself, and fell into one of the old routines her nursemaid had once taught her.

The lightsaber flicked up, around, over her head as she spun, landing with her feet splayed and the lightsaber parallel next to her face, the blade humming. Leia was breathing heavier with the exertion. She was out of practice.

Obi-wan clapped. "That was very impressive, Leia. Who taught you?"

"One of my aunts on Alderaan. Princess Valora." Leia looked down at the lightsaber before handing it back to Obi-wan. "She taught me to use an electrostave."

Obi-wan nodded, stroking his beard. "I recognized some of the stances. I once sparred with your father when he was younger."

Leia perked up, although she didn't show it. "My father?"

"I believe Bail was trained in Alderaan martial combat, although he was, ah…" Obi-wan trailed off.

"He wasn't particularly good at it." Leia finished for him.

Obi-wan smiles cheekily. "Not particularly, no. Although he quickly showed me up in the field of mental combat. It was the most humiliating game of dejarik I've ever played in my life."

Leia smiled. After a childhood of losing to her father, it was nice to hear that he'd even bested a Jedi.

"I'd be honored if you taught me, Obi-wan Kenobi."

Obi-wan nodded. "Of course."

"First, of course, we have to get these plans to the Rebellion." Leia shook her head. "The Death Star is an abomination. No one should have that kind of power."

"No," Obi-wan said distantly, "no one should."

**Author's Note:**

> Five billion years later I finally edit and update this. Sorry for the wait!
> 
> A little glimpse away from the adventures of Boba and Luke, and a peek into the universe at large.


End file.
